


A Conversation Between Nowhere and Nothing

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [17]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Death isn't the end.
Relationships: Jessamine Kaldwin & The Outsider
Series: Tales from the Isles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/715086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Conversation Between Nowhere and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "nowhere and everywhere."

* * *

“It’s over already?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“It’s just starting for them. Corvo. My Emily. Who are you?”

“The one your Overseers fear. You’re surprised?”

“I was… I’m not sure what I was expecting, actually.”

“A winged serpent?”

“Stories from minds too long at sea, I think.”

“Are you so sure?”

“…The sea. I sent Corvo all the way across the sea. I should never have sent him away.”

“He returned.”

“Too late. Too late to stop what was to come. Why didn’t I see it?”

“You can see more now. From here, you can see everything. You can see forever.”

“Where is here?”

“Everywhere. And nowhere. …Do you want to see?”

“Can I help them?”

“You can. Though it will require a sacrifice.”

“I’m already dead. What more can I give?”

“You might be surprised.”


End file.
